


Good Morning, Sunshine

by kangaroar



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Kisses, Romance, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangaroar/pseuds/kangaroar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no doubt in Wade's mind that waking up next to Peter everyday was, without question, the best part of their relationship.</p><p>Also known as, Wade cuddles Peter like the end of the world is upon them every single morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> More Spideypool drabbles!
> 
> Here's my [tumblr](http://flexecutioner.tumblr.com/)!

There was no doubt in Wade's mind that waking up next to Peter everyday was, without question, the best part of their relationship.

Sure, he loved taking Peter out on dates and spoiling him silly and feeding him chimichangas, and he adored the way Peter would press tiny kisses to his cheek and how he'd stroke Wade's knuckles with his thumb when they held hands. The sex was another thing altogether, especially when Peter allowed Wade to use his webs.

But nothing could beat slowly waking up to sunlight streaming into their room through his cream colored curtains and the sound of Peter's soft snores. Peter loved sleeping in, while Wade liked waking up early and getting the most out of his day, so Wade always woke up a little earlier than Peter. Oddly enough, his favorite part of the day was probably when Peter wasn't even awake; the one hour window of being able to hold him while he was sleeping, their legs tangled tightly together and pressed so close as if they needed as much contact between them as possible was pure heaven. Even though they were always tangled so close to each other every night that they barely took up more space than Wade did alone, his bed always felt a little less cold and a little less big with Peter.

Their mornings were like a routine. Wade would wake up and bury his chin and nose into Peter's bedhead, inhaling the scent of shampoo as he tightened his already rib-crushing hold on the smaller man. He'd shift their legs closer together, kissing the top of Peter's head as lightly as possible. Occasionally, Peter would nuzzle into Wade's collarbone, which never failed to make him smile uncontrollably. He'd stroke tiny circles with his thumb and index finger on Peter's shoulder blades, or sweep his hair back and kiss his forehead or the tip of his nose, or he'd just run his hand up Peter's neck and into his hair, gently carding through it with his fingers and massaging Peter's scalp with his fingertips.

When Peter began stirring and waking up, Wade would press Peter's face against his chest, as if that would make him go back to sleep so Wade could have a little more time fawning over him. There was something about seeing Peter Parker, _the_ Spiderman, laying so vulnerably in his arms. Trusting Wade enough to sleep with him. It made his heart flutter and do cartwheels in his chest and he wished he could preserve each morning spent with Peter so he could forever experience the exquisite contentment and peace and _love_ he felt whenever he woke up to him.

' _Jesus, I have it_ so _bad,'_ Wade would think to himself sometimes, but Peter's sleepy mutters and whines whenever Wade would loosen his arms always reminded him that, oh _God_ , this was _so_ worth the alien emotions and the weaknesses that Peter brought out in him. He was supposed to be the deadliest mercenary around, killing for fun, and he was reduced to listening to the rising and falling of their chests together, tracing down Peter's spine and across the planes of muscles lining his back. Wade loved tracing his fingers across Peter's skin, as odd as it sounded. It was a habit he'd picked up from Peter himself, who would always trace Wade's scars lovingly and without any sign of repulsion.

When Peter would eventually wake up completely, Wade would kiss his forehead and utter some form of, "Good morning, baby boy," or, "Hey, Petey." They'd snuggle for a few minutes longer before getting up and brushing their teeth, occasionally having toothpaste fights or Who Can Gargle Listerine Longer contests. Afterwards, Wade would grab Peter's shoulders before he could escape and kiss him for as long as Peter allowed him. Then they'd make breakfast together, and then they'd proceed to go about their day.

How he'd ever managed to snag someone as perfect and angelic as Peter, Wade would never know, but the sense of home he got with Peter was more than he could ever ask for from the world.


End file.
